Cammies Speech (at the funeral)
by kaitlin1198
Summary: A one shot about Cammies Dad's funeral. My first one shot plz review.


Today should be very sad. We had captured the Circle leaders. But it should, and will, be sad. Today is my Dads funeral. The small one that Joe, my mother, and Abby with the help of the Baxter's organized. It would be sad because we all miss my Dad. I think the new perspective I got at Grandma Morgans might help though. I found a good way to think about it. Like in the movie Soul Surfer where even though she looses and arm she finds the good in things.

The funeral is going to be held here at Gallagher. Where all the students. Most of my mothers and Abbys graduating class will be there. All of the people my Father worked with. And of course spies that knew him.

"Are you ready?" Bex asked turning to me and back to the mirror.

"Yeah, but I want to go find Zach."

Bex nodded. I think she was jealous. Since that time in the P&E barn Zach and I have been closer than ever I even told him about what I settled on at Grandma's. The theory I cam up with. Don't worry, you'll find out.

"There you are," I said turning the corner to the Library, "What are you doing?"

"Just walking. You look pretty."

I looked down at myself. I was probably the only one not wearing black. I had picked a small, short, short dress. It was light pink and had a flower pattern sowed onto it. I then put on a pair on black leggings, black and silver flats, a business-type black jacket, and a lot of silver boby pins. My hair was strraight, with side bangs, that I had pinned back.

"Thanks. I didn't want black you know depressed, gothic, emo color."

"Come on."

The only way I could describe the first five minutes was bleak, weary, deprssed. Every one I looked at looked sad. For once my Aunt Abby and Mother allowed themselves to cry openly. Even Joe spread a few tears final the moment that she had been waiting for arrived. "Would anyone like to speak or give their condolences to Mathew and his family." Nobody stood except me. I walked confidently to the stage and had an added bounce in every step I took.

"Hello," I said into the mic I had in my hand, standing behind the podium. "So some of you know me as Mathews daughter. Some call me Cameron, Cammie, or Cam. I have been called the Chameleon before. I'm called Squirt, sweetheart, Ms. Morgan. My personal favorite in Gallagher Girl I don't remember who stated that one," I fake coughed,"Zach."

"When it come down to the real word though I am a human. Some people think spies are like super heroes They aren't. They might never admit it but even the best spy makes mistakes. Because in the end we are only humans. So I hope I am doing good I'm really just winging this. My father was by no means the best, no one is, he could've been out numbered, he might have made a mistake. Some one once told me that in exact words he was answering Mick Morrisons question 'In the business if you need a gun its probably to late for one to do any good. On the bright side maybe they'll bury you with it-that's assuming get to be buried.' Then of course I knew he was talking about my Dad he added, 'the lucky ones come home even if its in a box.'

Well lets just say that I bet you girls of the senior class remember that, our first day in Cov Ops with our new, hot, teacher, I do, word for word. Everybody had their eyes on me and for the ending of his speech he added, 'Get good ladies, or get dead.'"

I took a deep breath and continued, "Believe it or not this speech does have a better point than me wanting to claw Mr. Soloman's eyes out. I may have written my first Cov Ops report during the tenth grade but this, if you know what i mean, didn't start until the eleventh. In a way I think my Dad dying helped me gather the strength to beat the Cirlce. I do know that if it wasn't for him and me constantly reminding myself it was for him I would went and hid under a rock and never came out a long long time ago.

Right now I do miss him, of course, but I don't want myself to cry. He loved to see me happy and he always said that the best part of his day was when he could some home and find me smiling. He died to protect me, and to make the world a better place. He knew it was dangerous, he knew it was life threatening, yet he did it anyway. He was never afraid to stand up for what he believed in. So therefore I want to be the way he liked to see me. I want to stand up for what I believe in. And if I ever had a choice in how I could die it would be for someone I loved. So do I even get a single clap or good job Cammie. That guy has the speech in front of him and I just came up with it off the top of my head."

I don't know what I expected. A few claps. I got way more. I got a standing ovation, cheers, and a 'Go Cammie' chant by the 7, 8, and 9th grade.

"Now I wanna have some fun, " I declared,"Bex, Macey, Liz,get up here."

Needless to say the day went perfect. We listened and sang WE Are Never Getting Back Together, Wild Ones, Rolling in the Deep, Want U Back, and more. Around two o clock', the funeral started at noon after lunch, Zach walked on stage, grabbed my arm and pulled me back stage.

I had no clue why he got down on one knee and said, "Cammie you were my first kiss and so much more. Spies are constantly in danger, they have to act fast. Will you Cameron Ann Morgan be so kind to marry me? We can stay engaged for like ten years or whatever but please just where the ring and tell me you love me."

My breath shook. I was so happy I thought he would never ask. "Why would I want to stay engaged ten years Zach? Yes, yes I do love you. And seriously I want to get married next year or better yet we can elope right after graduation, but if my Mom finds out she might kill us."

Zach just smiled and kissed me. I lost track of time after two minutes. Eventually we finished kissing and looked at the time it was only two thirty.

"Where did you go?" Macey asked.

"Ya know, just to chit chat."

"Did you take our friend to Mars?" Bex asked seriously. We all had on mics so the audience sould here us.

"No, I took her to Venus," Zach answered and they stuck their tongues out.

"I don't get what you see in that just promise me you'll never marry it."

"I'm already one step closer Baxter."

"What did you just say?" Macey asked.

"You caught it?"

"Uh," Bex asked.

"He just said Cam and him were engaged."

"What?!"

"I told you not to tell them, what part of keep your mouth shut do not understand?" I asked Zach.

"All of it," He said not missing a beat.

"What just a sec your engaged so what are you going to be next that we don't know about?" Bex asked.

"Well.." I said wanting to tell them her little secret.

"Yes?" Zach said.

"Pregnant?" I said in question form.

"UUH?" Zach, Macey, Bex, and Liz all said at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry for the end it sucks I know. So I got the speech thing from Soul Surfer, Twilight, and the My Secrets video on youtube by Kaigerz44 whos mother committed suicide. so review it is my first ever one shot. **


End file.
